


A little Catnip can go a long way

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #catnip crazy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meulin gets a hold of catnip, things go out of control</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Catnip can go a long way

Kurloz was upset because of Meenah Peixes. She had taunted him about how he had chewed his tongue off because he hurt Meulin.  
")(ey Kurloz, w)(ats wrong? The Cat got your tongue?"  
He was going to go spend time with Meulin . Hopefully that would cheer him up , maybe later he could converse with his invertibrother.  
Kurloz walked on to the Lilly pads were they spent most of their time , only to find Meulin eating some odd plant.  
Kurloz tapped her shoulder and when she turned around her face with a huge grin on it.  
What was going on? Meulin was a happy troll but she never had that creepy smile on her face before  
She used sign language to tell him she had found the most perfect thing then she held out a bag that read " CATNIP"  
Oh good gog not this again  
Meulin got up and bouched everywhere  
She even started making some noise even though she couldnt hear he could. Its was an awful sound really. All she said was "Meow" like a pawbeast and its was so high pitched and sounded awful.  
Ugh he was going to have to use the chucklevoodoos on Meulin again, she wasn't going to stop this anytime soon  
NO , JUST MOUTHERFUCKING NO  
\\(=^..^)> yes master

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this lil fanfic :3


End file.
